ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Vengers
The Vengers is the fifty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts in a flashback with Will Harangue, who is about to start a live report in Bellwood, while 11 year old Ben is joking in the background. Kane North appears at the top of a building, wanting 15 kangaroos and 10 thousand dollars in each pouch or he will blow up the whole building. Suddenly, Captain Nemesis appears to save everyone, but starts talking to Will about himself. North turns angry because nobody listens to him and everyone is impressed by Nemesis. He explodes the bomb, much to the shock of Ben and everyone else. Ben enters into an alley and secretly transforms into XLR8. XLR8 saves the people from the building and captures Kangaroo Kommando. When XLR8 messes up Will's toupee while speeding away, Will calls him a showboating vigilante and tells the people that the real hero is Captain Nemesis. Seeing XLR8 get all the attention, Captain Nemesis grew jealous. In the present, Carl meets Kane at the jail, and presents a new entrepreneur: Billy Billions, who wants to form a group with them in order to get fame, fortune and revenge. Meanwhile, Rook enjoys a dish of Amber Ogulash in Mr. Baumann's shop while Ben makes a disgusted face. Ben constantly gets disturbed by young aliens from Undertown. An alien kid wants Ben to transform into Heatblast but before he could have done so, Baumann yelled at him and said no. The kid starts to cry and goes away. Then Bubble Helmet appears, demanding that Ben gets out of his place. He refused, and when he decides to attack and Ben and Rook are ready to fight, a mysterious group arrives to face the villain. They are called the Vengers and attack Bubble Helmet, who is secretly working for them. Bubble Helmet lets himself be defeated and Baumann thanks the Vengers for managing to capture him without wrecking the whole place. Ben gets annoyed and says that they cannot be trusted. Later, the Vengers defeat the Violet Offenders, rescue a construction worker and Toby Monitor, and save Pakmar's juice bar. The group gains the sympathy of Pakmar while Ben is guilty by him. Ben ends up being forgotten while Billy appears in the Harangue Nation. Billy threatens Will that if the interview won't make him look good, he will have him fired. Will laughs at him, saying that his ratings have gone through the roof. Ben is walking down the street while people watch Billy in Will's program. He goes into an alley where he parked his Tenn-Speed but he finds Billy and Mazuma. Billy offers Ben a chance to join the Vengers if he accepts him as his superior. Nemesis and Kangaroo appear and want to fight. Ben doesn't even try to get one of his heavy hitters, saying that anyone of his aliens is a better hero then the three of them combined. He transforms into Brainstorm and uses his mental calculations and the environment to defeat the Vengers. After Brainstorm transforms back to normal, Ben tells Billy that he quits as a hero and throws his hoodie into a garbage can. It's revealed that Billy had recorded the whole fight and edited the video to appear that Ben was the true villain. Will dubs Ben 10 "Ben Zero" and praises the Vengers. Ben and Rook are talking about it in Mr. Smoothy, while boys throw Ben 10 comic books in the trash and replace it with the Vengers' comics. Rook tells Ben that he hopes he knows what he is doing, Ben seems confident and does not care about the Vengers. Meanwhile, the Vengers want more and more power and fame. For example, Nesmith and Kangaroo compete to see who would help a lady cross the street and to rename the group, and during interviews each tries to gain more prestige than the other. This ends up getting worse when all of them want to rename the group. Billy then battles Nemesis in Undertown, destroying Pakmar's bar. The Nemesis Tower and the Billions Tower start to shoot each other. Ben and Rook arrives at the top of the Billions Tower and Rook is surprised that Ben was right that without Ben to fight against, the Vengers turned against each other. Ben reveals that he was confident, since the whole plan was Brainstorm's idea. The Vengers agree that they are terrible superheroes and they turn into super villains. Rook insinuates that Ben caused the Vengers to go mad. The Vengers drop Ben and Rook from the tower, and Ben attempts to transform into a flying alien, but transforms into Cannonbolt instead and falls in the street. Rook accidentally shoots a web at Will, who says that Rook is interfering with the freedom of the press. Billy then announces on camera that he had Harangue edit the footage to make Ben look bad. The program is transmitted live, and everyone knows the truth about the Vengers, who continue to fight each other in the street as the police arrive to arrest them. After Cannonbolt transforms back into normal, the episode ends with Ben doing a pose for the cameraman. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Will Harangue made his flashback Omniverse debut. *Kangaroo Kommando and Captain Nemesis make their Omniverse debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 year old) *Rook Blonko *Ignacius Baumann *Pakmar *Kineceleran Kids **E-N (cameo) **DJ *Alien Kid *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Purple-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Natalie Alvarez (cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *Lepidopterran Kid (cameo) *Madison's Father (cameo) *Citizens of Bellwood (flashback and present) Villains *Vengers **Billy Billions **Captain Nemesis (first re-appearance; flashback and present) **Kangaroo Kommando (first re-appearance; flashback and present) **Mazuma *Will Harangue (flashback and present) *Bubble Helmet *Violet Offenders (cameo) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 By 16 year old Ben *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The Vengers is a play on the Avengers, a team of Marvel superheroes. *The construction worker helped by the Vengers looks like Sparkplug from Transformers: Animated, the previous series Derrick J. Wyatt had worked on. *The little girl that is among the spectators watching Will Harangue interview Captain Nemesis looks like Jem, the famous toy doll that Hasbro created in 1985. *When Will interviewed Billy, Captain Nemesis, and Kangaroo Kommando can be seen in a heroic pose, Nemesis' pose is a reference to an early Iron Man comic's cover, while Kangaroo Kommando's pose is a reference to an early Captain America comic's cover. *Captain Nemesis wanted to rename the team to the Nemesis Four which is a reference to Marvel's Fantastic Four. *When Ben transforms into Brainstorm, his analysis of the enviroment and enemies is similar to how the fight scenes in the [[wikipedia:Sherlock Holmes (2009 film)|Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes films]] are potrayed. *The scene in which Ben threw his jacket in the trash is a reference to a Spider-Man comic, where Peter throws his Spider-Man suit in the trash and says "No more Spider-Man". *In the start of the episode, Will yells "We'll do it live!". This is a reference to Billy O' Riley's live freak out on the TV show Inside Edition where he says "We'll do it live!". *Billy Billion's limousine is exactly the same vehicle used in Transformers: Animated, as used by Porter C. Powell. The only change made to this vehicle is its colors; it's gold rather than ivory. Trivia *The episode aired in Brazil and Latin America on June 20, 2014. es:Los Vengers pt-br:Os Vingadores Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim Category:Filler